Princess Anna and the Lady of The Green Kirtle
by blueangel1415
Summary: I am resigned to my fate. May Aslan grant me the courage to do what must be done.last in the series
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''_Do you get that all down professor?'' Professor Kirk sat across from me. He had long ago stopped writing and instead studied me. _

_'' Yes I did Anna.'' He leant back in his chair and continued to smoke his pipe. _

_'' Good. Now I want you to burn it.'' He sat up and placed his hand on the pile of paper that had taken him half the summer to document. _

_'' Why? After everything, this is your story.'' _

_'' Exactly. I did this for peace of mind professor, nothing more. They must never know, for their own piece of mind.'' He still sat at his desk, but after a moment he picked up the stack of paper and threw it into the fire. '' Thank you.'' He came over to me and placed a loving hand on my shoulder. '' You know you should write the rest of the perspectives.'' _

_He gave an amused chuckle,'' Is that so?'' _

_'' Yes get the others perspectives on it. Especially now that Edmund and Lucy won't be going back.'' I felt a pang of sorrow for them. _

_He took a puff from his pipe, '' I may just do that. Shall you be staying for much longer?'' _

_'' Just a few days. The holidays are almost over and it takes a day or so by train to get back to London.'' _

_The professor wrinkled his nose,'' Dreadful things trains. I avoid them as much as I can. An accident waiting to happen say.'' I shrugged me shoulders. _

_'' I think I shall take a walk down by the beach. Care to join me?'' _

_The professor shook his head, ''I think I shall retire for the night. Goodnight you highness.'' _

_I smiled a little and gave him kiss on the cheek, '' Goodnight Lord Digory.'' I watched as he went into his small room in the cottage and then I started to make my way down to the beach. The cottage that the professor had bought after he had sold the house was indeed small. It was comfortable though and it was set right along the beach. It was peaceful and I always took walks along it in the evening. It was then in the dark of night I could almost imagine that I was back in Narnia. Back in the Golden Age. Reality would come crashing back down though as the air did smell as sweet and salty as Cair Paravel air did, and the stars didn't glitter as brightly as they did in Narnia. _

_I sighed as I watched the waves crash on the shore and felt my heart long for my home just a little more. I both dreaded and longed to go back to Narnia. For I knew it would be my end, but it was my home. I was always and would always be my home. England seemed less tangible to me then Narnia. With its smoggy air and locomotives. Susan saw the new machinery and buildings as a revolution while I saw it as merely destruction. As for my mother, I could never truly be as close to her as I once was. How could I? How could she tell me about falling in love, a first kiss, when I already experienced those thing, and it hurt more than anything to remember them? When she had told me father had died in battle, how could I cry? How I mourn a man I barley remembered. How could I tell her I knew loss, I knew battle, and I knew the feel of blood on the hands. How could I tell her that he was with Aslan now and that he was lucky not to have to live with the guilt and the nightmares. I couldn't. _

_As for the Pevensies, what could I say to them. That I was going to die in the very near future? That it wasn't their fault. That it was my price to pay for all those years in Narnia. Suffice to say I said nothing. I placed a fake smile on my face and went along as if nothing was wrong. Especially around Edmund. Edmund who was becoming a man, and who I sometimes found watching me from the corner of my eye. I sometimes wondered if given the chance we could fall in love again and be given the chance for a life we were never able to fulfill in Narnia. Always I thought of the what-ifs, but I knew my fate and was resigned to it. _

_I clutched my head and stumbled as a wave of nausea hit me, '' profe-'' I tried calling out but I was too weak and was forced to my knees. The last image I saw was of the waves crashing before I saw darkness. _

_'' Your highness?'' I opened my eyes to see a dryad standing before me. '' Your highness?'' _

_I slowly got up and brushed off the grass,'' Where am I?'' _

_'' Cair Paravel, your highness.'' _

_'' Your highness?'' _

_The dryad bowed, '' We must take you to King Caspian.'' _

_'' The tenth.'' She nodded as she took me along the shore and I could see Cair Paravel in the distance. _

_'' He rebuilt Cair Paravel? How many years has it been?'' _

_The dryad did not stop her hurried pace as she answered,'' It has been many a year since Their Majesties and Lord Eustace were here.'' She walked with me until we reached Cair Paravel,'' I will tell the king that you are here, you may wait in the throne room.'' I stared at the resurrected castle. Every stone, every crack had been restored to perfection. I pushed open the doors and my breathe hitched. The four thrones stood bathed in light. I touched of the thrones with a reverence of the past. When I got to Edmund's throne I bit my lip. What could it hurt? I carefully sat down on the throne and looked over the empty court. I jumped as the doors opened, but I did not get up. Standing in front of me stood and old man, withered by time. On his head stood sat a crown that glowed golden in the light. '' Caspian.'' I whispered. The once young man smiled. _

_'' It has been many years. '' _

_'' So it has.'' I went to stand but he waved me to sit down. _

_'' It suits you.'' He indicated to the throne. _

_'' Edmund- he used to let me sit in it. During celebrations and the like. I'm assuming you know.'' _

_He gave a sad smile, '' Yes I know. Doctor Cornelius found a letter in the ruins- it explained everything.'' _

_'' I see. Now tell me Caspian what has happened.'' A sadness came over him and he sat down on his throne. '' Many years ago my wife died from a snake bite. My son, Rilain, disappeared soon after. My time is coming to an end your highness and when I die I wish to make sure that when I pass Narnia will have another king to rule. That is why I travel to the east- in the hope to find Aslan again. I can only assume that you are to come with me. _

_'' No.'' I sighed. ' A witch will come and beguile and innocent ,Aslan help me. '' You will go on your voyage and I shall stay here. I will find your son Caspian, I promise.'' _

_'' I have tried to find him for many years, but there has been no sign-no trace of his whereabouts.'' _

_'' That s why I am here.'' Caspian gave me a tunic and breeches to change into and my sword and compass. while I waved to him from the shore as his boat sailed away, I could not help the dread that had filled me. '' So history repeats itself.'' I whispered. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N; it's been a while but you know the drill

I stood with rest of the courtiers as Caspian bid his farewell. They waved handkerchiefs and there was sobbing, but at last Caspian boarded the ship and at the last second he caught my eyes and I nodded.

'' My lady?'' A dwarf came up to me, '' There is a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve in the castle. They are currently with the regent.'' I knew one of them had to be Eustace, but who was the daughter of Eve? I hurried to the throne room.

When I entered the throne room there seemed to be quite an argument going on between Eustace, an owl, and the reagent, '' my name is Eustace.'' I had forgotten the dwarf was more than a little deaf.

''Your useless you say? Well I bloody well say you are with all the help your giving.'' The dwarf replied. Eustace began to turn red and I laughed. Now the attention was turned to me. I walked over to the dwarf, '' Dear dwarf I must inform you that the boy is trying to say is his name is Eustace.''

'' Oh, why didn't you say so boy?'' Eustace shook his head and grumbled.

I cleared my throat, '' Dear thank you for your help with my friend and thank you dwarf as well, but I must ask that I be left with them, we must speak of important matters.''

They bowed, '' Of course your highness.'' When the doors closed I turned back to Eustace. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

'' It's good to see you Eustace, it has been a long time.'' Eustace smiled.

'' Good to see you to.'' I turned to look at the girl standing next to him.

'' Who are you?'' I asked

'' Jill, I came with Eustace from the experiment house.'

I held out my hand, '' I'm Anna. Now please tell me what brings you here.'' Jill explained about the door and meeting Aslan.

'' It seems we have figured out the first sign, Anna.'' I nodded and now that next sign would be to go to the north. A prospect that I was not keen on.

'' Both of you must get some rest, but do not tell anyone of our quest. There are those who would not let us leave this place. Now go.'' They left giving me curious looks. I sighed Trumpkin did have good intentions indeed. Some many brave souls were lost looking for the lost prince, and he did not want to see more going to their deaths. I walked into the hallway and saw the owl flying nearby. '' Owl may I have a word with you.'' The owl landed on my shoulder. '' As someone as wise as you may has guessed my companions and I are to go on a quest to find the lost prince. The owl hooted, '' Indeed your highness.'' I winced I still wasn't used to that.

'' Than perhaps you may have means of transportation for my companions and I?'' I gave him a pointed look.

'' Of course, at dawn then.'' I nodded.

'' Your highness.'' I turned to see Trumpkin looking at me with, I could only guess, with complete anger.

'' Yes my lord reagent?'' I smiled as huffed at the formal title.

'' May I have a word?'' I nodded and he led to a study at the end of the North wing. I had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, it was Peter's study. It looked relatively the same with maps and books strewn across the desk. Trumpkin bade me to sit in a seat near the fire with him across from me. It was quiet except for the cracking of the fire and Trumpkin's fingers tapping on the arm of the chair.

'' My dear little friend, please speak. What troubles you?''

'' You are to go on a quest for the lost prince.'' He gave me a pointed stare, meant to make me cower, but I didn't. Instead I matched his stare.

'' Yes, the lord Eustace and Lady Jill are to accompany in finding the prince. I know what you fear my friend, but I can tell you that there is nothing to fear. We will return with the prince.

'' At what cost?''

I sighed, '' what is the cost if we do not find the prince? Caspian is not long for this world.'' Trumpkin's fist smacked the arm chair.

'' Which is why you were brought my lady. To rule in his stead, I just know this is what Aslan brought you here.''

I smiled a little at him, '' my dear little friend if only that were possible. The golden age is over and my time is coming to a close. I am not long for this world.'' Trumpkin's hand went to his head as if he had a headache.

'' Very well but if anything happened...'' I stood up and patted his shoulder.

'' Only Aslan can decide what is to be and what is to be. I am at his mercy. Now my dear little friend I must get ready for my journey. Will you help me?'' He stood up and wearily followed me to the door. _I am not long for this world._ Oh the irony of those words. My time was done on earth and now the clock ticked the minutes to which I would be in Aslan's country. Oh yes the irony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had long ago said goodbye to Trumpkin and now was riding on the back of one of the owls. I marveled at the feel of the morning air and the rising sun. We landed at a nearby cave and I saw owls gathering.

'' Glimfeather won't be long your majesty.'' He spread his wings and I couldn't help but smile.

'' I hope I was not too heavy my dear owl.'' The owl hooted in a comical way.

'' Not at all your majesty.'' I then heard the _'thump'_ of two other owls landing. Eustace and Jill appeared in the cave and I made my way toward them.

'' What's all this about them? I hear Trumpkin would have locked us up. That's not like him Anna.'' Eustace said with a sleepy look in his eyes.

'' Many have died trying to find the lost prince. Besides, Trumpkin knows were gone, and where were going.''

Jill yawned, '' Then why are we being all secretive.'' I could tell she was half asleep at the time; they both were, so I handed them some breakfast to try to wake them up.

'' Just because agreed to this doesn't mean he won't change his mind. That is why we must hurry.''

Glimfeather stepped in,'' That being said great lady perhaps you should tell the lord and ladies of the prince Rillian and how it came to be that he was lost.''

'' As you have probably heard Caspian's queen was bitten by a snake and killed. Now Rillian was so angry that he went all over looking for the snake. One day Rillian and a royal knight Drinian went to the fountain where the queen had been killed. There they saw a green lady, she was beautiful- or that is what Drinian described her as, apparently the next night Rillian was gone. My guess he was enchanted- it happened before and the past likes to repeat itself.''

'' So she's a witch?'' Jill asked.

'' Who's to say? If she is she wouldn't be the first witch in Narnia.'' Everyone except Jill visibly winced and Jill stood confused. At her look Anna said,'' A tale for another time. For now, let's leave it be; besides we must be going.''

'' Do you have any idea where?'' Glimfeather asked.

'' Yes,'' Eustace interjected, '' we must go north and reach the ruins of a giant city.'' The owls hooted loudly.

'' Will you help us?'' Jill asked.

Glimfeather ruffled his feathers, '' You must travel and we must travel by night; it would not do. But is it is Etinsmoor you're looking to go to a marsh-wiggle were certain to help you.''

'' Can you trust them?'' I asked.

'' As much as they can be trusted.'' Glimfeather replied.

'' Very well let's go then. And Eustace please wake Jill up.'' Jill was woken up and Glimfeather and two other owls transported us to an empty field.

'' Puddleglum wake up! It's on the lions business.'' Glimfeather called.

For a long time there was no reply and then there was a little light and a voice called in the distance,'' Owl! Was it is the king dead?'' A figure emerged all arms and legs and walked up to the owl. I left the explaining to Glimfeather and we were lead to Pudlegum's wigwam. The pallets were damp and Puddleglum said they probably wouldn't sleep a wink. Jill and Eustace fell asleep instantly, but I stayed up for awhile. I stared at the lantern that hung on the little hook and that's what soothed her to sleep; just staring at the small lantern. To her it symbolized what this whole adventure was about; trying to find that small little hope for Narnia. I had promised Caspian that I would find Rillian no matter the cost, and I would keep her word.

All of them woke the next morning and found Puddleglum next to one of the ponds, fishing, '' Good morning guests, not to say there is anything especially good about this morning. Did you have a troubled sleep last night?'' I had forgotten how pessimistic mash- wiggles could be.

'' We slept wonderfully actually.'' Jill said.

'' I see you're making the beat out of a good situation, that's cause you were raised right.'' Jill began to protest but I waved her off. There was no protesting with a marsh- wiggle; I remembered that much.

Puddleglum had said he was cooking eels for dinner and we all should start the fire, and without little trouble we started the fire and waited for the eels to cook.

'' Puddleglum, will you help us to find Rillian; help us go north.''

'' I wouldn't call it _help_; with the early winter coming we'll probably all freeze to death.''

'' I wouldn't say that.'' He huffed.

'' Any way's the king had a cough when he; left and Trumpkin's so old- there both failing fast.''

'' My point exactly.'' Puddleglum made a long draw out sigh.

'' Might as well come.''

'' Then where will we start?'' Eustace asked.

'' To a ruined city of giants, Aslan said so.''

'' Do you know where it is?'' Puddleglum asked. Jill had a puzzled look on her face.

'' It has to be in Etinsmoor, the giants stronghold, or it was.''

'' Are the giants still there?'' Jill asked.

'' Most definitely.'' She winced.

'' King Caspian once said- that he could beat all those giants, and make them pay tribute.''

'' True enough. We have a peace with them; as long as we stay on our side they stay on theirs.'' There was an uneasy silence as everyone ate and then packed up. Puddleglum gave Eustace his second best bow as Puddleglum carried another and Jill carried supplies. We went to bed early and had an early start.

We walked across the marsh land through several streams up until we came alongside a gorge. I saw forty or fifty giants walking along the side of the gorge and I didn't dare draw my sword; fearing that it would attract their attention. I looked at Jill and tugged her along as she stood frozen with fear.

'' Keep moving.'' Puddleglum said. We all walked quietly till we reached the moor and then we made camp. It was cold that night; even though we slept back to back. Oddly enough the cold reminded me of the days spent in the small makeshift cave, and that was comforting.

We spent the next few days traveling across Etinsmoor. On the tenth day we came to a place where the land suddenly changed into a network of dark mountains, valleys, and ravines. It took us quite awhile to get around the cliff that we had been standing on; Puddleglum even _cheerfully_ pointed out that, '' if we break our necks getting down the cliff then we'd be safe from drowning in the river.''

That was when Jill pointed out the bridge that ran cliff to cliff across another river, '' It must be a giants bridge.''

'' More like a sorceresses.'' Puddleglum said.

'' Quit being a wet blanket!'' Eustace yelled.

'' No giant has the sense to build a bridge. Haven't you gotten that from what we've seen of them? It's best to look out for enchantments.'' Puddleglum replied in a neutral voice.

'' I agree with Puddleglum on this one.'' Jill and Eustace looked at me like I was mad.

'' It must be the bridge to the ruined city!'' Jill said and she rushed off, Eustace behind her. Puddleglum and I cautiously crossed the bridge. I didn't blame Jill and Eustace for their rash behavior. They didn't know any better. What did they know of magic? When we crossed the bridge there was a road that seemed endless.

We walked along and met a lady and knight. The knight, strangely had no sigil or any banner, '' you are so young to be traveling in these lands.''

'' We're looking for the ruined city.''

'' Jill'' I hissed

The lady laughed, '' that is a strange place to be seeking.''

'' We have to-'' I interrupted Jill.

'' Enough. I am sorry if we're not trusting but then again we do not know you.''

'' Or your knight. Silent chap isn't he.'' Puddleglum added.

The lady laughed again, '' you have wise companions children. Indeed I have also heard of the ruined city but no one has told me where to find it, but I do know of the city of Harfang; home of the gentlest giants I dare say you will ever meet. Tell them that the lady of the Green Kirtle sent you for the Autumns feast and they welcome you with all matters of food and soft bedding.''

'' Oh thank you.'' Eustace said. The lady and her silent knight walked off.

'' I wonder where she's off to. Now someone you usually see around these parts.'' Puddleglum murmured. I agreed with but Jill and Eustace shrugged it off.

'' No matter that think of the hot meals and the soft bedding.'' Eustace said. I shook my head at him and he turned his head to me, '' Why were you so stiff and unpleasant to them? I expect it from him but not you.''

'' _Them, _I saw only the lady. That suit of armor was no knight.''

'' So he was a little quiet.'' I waved Jill off.

'' I don't trust her. Besides no of the signs Aslan told you of were staying with giants.'' They still insisted on staying with the giants and Puddleglum and I finally consented. It took us two days to reach to city of Harfang and by then we were almost frost bitten. Puddleglum knocked on the door and Jill gave the salute from the Lady to porter and welcomed us in. One of the giants offered Puddleglum a giant black bottle and Puddleglum happily drank until he was completely out of his wits. I shook my head, this was not good. We had then introduced ourselves to the queen and king and they had given us smiles that I can only describe as sinister. Jill and Eustace were too focused on the idea of a hot meal and a bath to care, and before I could protest we were carried off.

I was carried off to Jill and we were given hot baths and a large meal. I admitted that it was nice but I still did not trust these giants. It had rained for several days and after the third day the sun shined down, eliminating any snow that had been present a few days before. Eustace, Jill, Puddleglum, were on the ledge when they called me over. '' Anna look at this.'' I walked over at looked down. There spelled in the stones were the words UNDER ME.

'' Oh I was so caught up in everything I forgot everything, ever since-''

'' We met the lady.'' I finished. I guiltily had also forgotten the signs and now this was the only sign we had to go on.

'' Well it doesn't exactly make sense- the sign I mean.'' I thought about it for awhile then it occurred to me.

'' Yes it does.'' I said. All three of them looked at me and I saw something click with Eustace.

'' We have to look for the prince under the city.''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We had our way back to Jill's room and now sat near the giant fire. We had already tried getting out the door but we found that we couldn't reach the door handle.

''Are only chance is to sneak out when their asleep.'' Eustace said. I nodded in agreement.

'' But we can't rouse their suspicion.'' I said.

'' Then we will just pretend that we are very excited for the autumns feast, asking questions and the like. When is it anyways?''

'' Tomorrow, I heard them talking about it.'' Just then one of the giant handmaidens came bounding through the door leading us to where the giants were starting off on their hunt. Jill did as she said she would do and asked the queen many questions and acted so happy that for a second I even believed she was happy hear. I smirked to myself when Jill even coaxed the queen into giving us all permission to roam the castle.

I saw Jill charming her way through the castle, bust as for myself I asked questions politely and made my way through the castle trying to find an escape route. This is why I had been late for lunch. I had hurried along the halls and was almost to the eating hall when two giants appeared along the doorway. I hid among the pillars and listened to the horrifying truth, '' Lunch will be good today.'' One giant said.

'' I expect so. I heard that, that stag cried out when the hunters killed him pleading that 'he wouldn't taste good.' I say we see what the southern children think of the venison.'' They both laughed and walked away. I walked into the hall fate and almost vomited when I saw the silver platters full of venison. Eustace, Puddleglum, and Jill had already taken their plate full's and were stuffing themselves.

'' Stop!'' I shouted. All of them were startled and dropped their forks. AS I explained what I had heard everyone grew paler and paler.

'' We've brought the anger of Aslan on us.'' Puddleglum said morosely.

'' No matter we have to get out of here soon. If they did that to a talking beast what do you think that they'll do to us tomorrow.'' I replied. I knew giants weren't friendly I remembered that much, but why would I choose to ignore it? Perhaps that lady was more than she seemed. All of us stayed until there was only one giantess left in the room. Soon though she fell asleep. Puddleglum then went into the kitchen doors, and came out a few minutes later.

'' Come on the scullery door is open.'' We all ran out of the scullery and into the cold winter afternoon.

'' Quickly now.'' I said. We scurried toward the giant city of Ruinous. We had almost made when there were shouts and it was then that we began to run. I could hear the hound and was reminded of the wolves and I began to run faster. I was on Puddleglum's heels when he suddenly stopped.

'' What are you doing I shouted!'' HE didn't answer; instead he crept into the hole that seemed just a crack in the earth. I made sure Eustace and Jill could see me before I slid down into the darkness. It was pitch black in there and for a moment I panicked; the darkness engulfing me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, '' my lady we must close the opening with stones.'' I could see the faint outline of Jill and Eustace and I breathed a sigh of relief. We covered the opening and holding hands, made our way through the earth. There were many twist and turns, so that I didn't even have a sense of direction anymore. I was the last in the line and I was surprised when all of the sudden Jill let out a cry and I was suddenly falling; or more correctly sliding.

Downward we went. It was painful to put it lightly. Debris and a good sized amount of rock hit my body leaving me bruised. At one point I had pulled out my dagger and tried to stab it into the earth but the dagger had only clattered out of my hand to be lost in the darkness.

I could only guess that we had traveled a mile down when I finally stopped sliding. I crashed into Jill, '' Sorry.'' I whispered.

'' its okay.'' I grabbed her hand and we stood up. '' Is everyone alright?''

'' Fine.'' Eustace answered.

'' It could have been worse.'' Puddleglum replied.

A long while later we heard a voice in the darkness, not Aslan, no this voice was a voice of earth, '' Over worlders ay'? Well come on then, you must come with me to meet the queen of the deep realm.''

'' Pray tell who are you?'' I asked to the darkness.

'' I am the warden of the marshes of Underland and with me is a hundred earth men at arms. Now come with me.'' A sound like an explosion happened and a blue light now flooded Underland. Indeed what seemed a hundred of dwarfish men stood behind the warden.

'' What does the queen want with us?'' Eustace asked. His voice was guarded and I could not blame him. We were stuck down here with now way out. These men of earth could kill us right now and be done with it.

'' I do not know, now march.'' The warden replied. We were lead deeper and deeper into the darkness of the Underland until the only light was the light of the torch the warden held.

I gripped Jill's hand as hers shook and so did mine. I was reminded of the darkness that the poison had engulfed me in, and I prayed to Aslan for the strength to face what was ahead of me; to face what was in the darkness.

We were brought into a room filled with a dozen or more green torches. I sighed and let go of Jill's hand, '' Mullugutherum, what have you got there? Overworlders! Well bring them up.'' I stared up at the top of a staircase to see a young man looking down at us. The warden grumbled and we were lead up the stairs. Now light glowed with every step and it became brighter with every step. We were lead into a luxurious room where the knight greeted us warmly and bid us to sit.

'' I am sorry that my lady is not here to bid you welcome as well, but pressing matters in the Overworld has kept her away. I say we have met before, on the road?''

'' We have you were the back knight.'' Jill said.

'' Indeed, I was.'' He was indeed dressed all in black.

'' It was awfully mean for your queen to send to Harfang. We almost got ourselves eaten.'' Eustace complained.

Something sinister flickered across the knight's face, and when he talked his voice was low,'' If we're not a boy I we would have fought to the death; insulting my lady like that.''

I stepped forward, '' Forgive my friend he does not know what he says; the slide down, he hit his head quite hard. I do wonder though if you know a young man named Rillian? We are from the land of Narnia and we come on a quest for the Prince Rillian.'' The knight laughed heartily.

'' Then I am sorry lady; for there is no man by that name. I do not even know of land you call Narnia. Never mind, let us eat. You have told me your tale and now I should tell you mine. '' Silver platter of meat and fruit were brought out, but I declined; Wary of the stranger and his strange ways. Everyone one else ate heartily and after awhile the knight began to speak, '' Now I must tell you that I have no recollection of a life before my queen; only that I was taken here because of my affliction.''

'' Affliction?'' I asked. I was curious, this young man was strange. He had total trust in this woman.

'' As you may of guessed my lady is of a divine sort. She knows no age,'' I froze at this, '' It was she that figured out that at a certain hour of the knight I become mad and transform into a vicious serpent.; where then I might strike out at my friends. So I am strapped to a chair until my affliction passes.''

I was more than way now, '' is there no cure for this affliction?''

'' In my great ladies wisdom she has figured out that if I am king of a land in the Overworld , and her of course queen; then my affliction will be over. The earthmen have been digging for quite some time now to the land that I will rule.''

With dripping sarcasm Puddleglum replied, '' A very great lady indeed.''

'' But what of the people in the land,'' Eustace asked, '' I do not think that they will take it well when their land is being invaded.'' The knight shrugged and took another sip from his cup.

'' You'll be no king only a tyrant.'' Jill seethed.

The knight only laughed, '' A politician now are we.'' The knight stared at the clock, '' the hour is upon me I must go.'' He walked out of the room and we were left alone.

'' The lady is no queen- a witch more like.'' I said.

'' Certainly.'' Puddleglum answered. I made my way out the door and followed the knight to another ornate room. A silver chair stood in the middle and several earthmen were tying the knight to the silver chair. I hid behind a pillar until they walked past and shut the door and locked it.

The knight was shuddering as I walked up to him, '' Lady I bid that you get out of this room Such foul words will I speak under the enchantments- and once I change I will then feel the need to attack you.'' He shuddered again and I watched as his face changed. '' Oh how long have I been here- ten- a thousand years?'' He looked up at me, '' Please lady I beg you release me.'' I did not know what to think, should I trust this young man? It was obvious the knight was enchanted, but how? '' Please cut these bonds so that I might take my revenge on that witch and those earthmen that have kept me prison these many years!'' He cried now, '' In the name of Aslan cut these ties!'' The sing, it was unmistakable. I pulled out my sword and cut the ropes. He fell onto his knees, '' Thank you great lady, pray tell who are you?''

I sat next to where he kneeled and answered, '' I am Anna Lady of knight, and once a princess of Narnia.'' A smile crossed the young man's face.

'' My father spoke of you and the other kings and queens old.'' I sighed in relief.

'' Then you are Rillian.'' He nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'' Is my father still alive?'' He asked. He had been gone so long I could only guess how he felt.

'' Yes, he said to the east to look for Aslan; in case I could not find you, but I have and now we must leave with my other friends.'' We both stood, but I froze as I heard the doors open and saw the Queen of the Underland enter the room. She saw me and she paled and dark look came over her face,'' Leave us.'' The two earth men closed the doors. '' My Prince how is that your affliction has not come over you? And who is this?''

'' Your ladyship you have kept me prison here for ten long years; keeping me enchained and bound when I am now. Here and now I, Prince Rillian son of King Caspian the tenth also called the seafarer, hereby command you to release my companions and let us go back to Narnia. If you do this then no harm shall come to you.'' The lady just laughed; a sinister kind of laugh and a vicious smile crossed her face.

'' Oh what dreams you have dear Prince. Narnia, if only such a world existed.'' A green smoke curled around the room and I felt magic fill the air, but I fought it. I would not be enchanted; not again. I turned to see Rillian was struggling.

'' Look at me Rillian Narnia is real, Aslan is real. Think about your father and the tales he told. Think about the land you'll one day rule.'' I grabbed his shoulders and I shook him a little. The enchantment lifted a little bit and I could tell he was tired, '' Rillian I know what you're going you must not listen to her. You must pray to Aslan.'' He nodded at me tears in his eyes. I turned back to the witch to see that her eyes had begun to blaze in anger. Slowly she began to turn into a serpent. Her two legs became a tale and her face elongated; fangs protruding where her teeth had once been and her skin one pale; turned green and glistened with green poison like scales. '' Stay behind me.'' I whispered to Rillian. He seemed in such a daze that I didn't know if he had heard me but he stayed anyways. I pulled out my sword, but it was too late. As soon as I pulled out my sword the serpent lunged at me. Its tail flung me to the ground and I barely caught its neck as its fangs elongated. The snake's tail, which had wrapped around my waste, now coiled its body even tired making it hard to breathe. I gasped and choked at the green magic gas that still hung in the air, weakened me. My hands that were holding the serpents neck were shaking now and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer, '' Rillian, help!'' A moment later the doors opened and Puddleglum, Eustace, and Jill barged in their swords drawn. It was in that moment that the last of my strength disappeared. My hands slipped on the scales of its neck and the serpent took its chance and lunged at my neck.

There was no pain at first, but then it was as if I was being burned alive and I screamed. The snake let go of my neck and it was then that Rillian drew his sword and hacked the snake in two. I was shaking now and gasping for breath. Jill was beside me with a cloth; putting pressure on the bleeding wound, '' It'll be okay. Just hold on.'' Soon all of them were gathered around me.

'' I'm so sorry.'' Rillian whispered

'' Never think that this was your fault, I knew-'' I cried out as the pain became worse. '' I don't want to die here. Please, take me to Narnia.''

'' You're not going to die.'' Eustace said. There was determination in his eyes and I just had to smile.

'' But I already am.'' Puddleglum picked me up and I was vaguely aware of events that transpired next. I remember even more darkness and a sort of rushing noise in the darkness. Then there was clambering and then I could see the moon. I heard Jill calling for help and then I was again lifted. This time though I was flying and I could almost feel the pain becoming nonexistent in the chilly air. By the time I was brought to Cair Paravel it was sunrise and I could see the ship landing along the shore. I turned my head to see Rillian next to Trumpkin. Trumpkin kneeled next to me, '' my dear little friend.'' Tears sprung from his eyes and he quickly wiped them off his face. '' Why do you cry so Trumpkin? Can you not see that I am ready to die.'' I was ready to die and I knew it, I even welcomed it. I had lived a lifetime in Narnia; fighting and loving my husband and my family. I had lived in England; still loving my family and my husband, if but at a distance. I looked at the sunset one last time before everything went away and I closed my eyes; not to be engulfed in darkness but light, an all consuming light.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I had imagined Aslan's country and when I saw the real thing; they just could not compare. The real Narnia was breathtaking and I got to live in it for eternity. I don't know how long I had been there but I was content to lie in the sun and make flower crowns. Of course I had met old friends and had made new ones also. I had greeted Caspian and Rillian after him, and a number of kings and queens that had ruled wisely and justly. I still missed Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy though, but I knew they would come one day, and indeed they did come.

I had been wandering around the woods again when I heard laughter that I had not heard in what seemed like eons. I glanced behind a tree too see Lucy being twirled around by Tumnus. '' Lu-'' I gasped as someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to see Edmund standing before me; he looked just like he had in the times of the golden age. I gasped and hugged him hard.

'' I am sorry to have kept you waiting so long.'' I pulled away from the hug and brushed my lips gently against his; I would wager anything that we had identical smiles on our faces.

'' That's alright Edmund, you have an eternity to make it up to me.'' I took his hand and made my way to the others. After all, I knew Narnia's time was over, but I also knew that every end was just a new beginning.


End file.
